


Dark Tale of a Dark Love

by PowerfulTenderness



Series: Hate Leads to Suffering [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulTenderness/pseuds/PowerfulTenderness
Summary: Snoke is dead. Skywalker is dead. But not the love between you and Kylo.





	Dark Tale of a Dark Love

_/”Why?”/_

As soon as your shuttle docked and the doors hissed open you rushed through the hangar. Despite the late hour, the starship was bustling with activity, with everyone on edge. That was no surprise considering the brief report that you received. The overall report was that First Order fleet had taken significant damage, but more importantly, that Supreme Leader Snoke was dead.

It didn’t take you long to find Kylo, through the Force you were drawn to him like a magnet. He turned just as you reached him, his hair flaring out slightly, and took two giant steps toward you. You threw your arms around him, his own arms encircling you tightly. “Kylo! I felt it. Snoke!” 

He nodded, “Yes. I killed him.” 

You suspected that it was Kylo, but hearing him admit it out loud so casually? You pulled away from him slightly. “You killed him? What are we going to do now? Without the Supreme Leader-”

“I’m the Supreme Leader now.” He interrupted you and stared into your eyes.

He’d only ever looked at you like that once before. You could still feel the heat of the flames from the burning temple nipping at your back to this day. You, and the others, glanced around the ruined battlefield confused, lost. You were in tears, mourning the loss of your master and friends. Mourning the fact that you could never return after this. That was when Ben raised you to your feet, he gripped the side of your face, stared into your eyes and uttered two words. _“Trust me.” _

You did. And you always will. 

_/”Because I love you.”/_

He was giving you the same reassurance now. You nodded, all of your anxieties disappearing, and whispered, “Long live the Supreme Leader.”

You could have stayed in that moment forever, in the intense depths of his eyes, but, “Kylo...I sensed something else…” You were afraid to ask. 

“Skywalker,” he hissed angrily and glared past you. “...He’s dead.” 

Though Kylo wanted Skywalker dead, somehow your old master had won a victory despite the outcome. Now wasn’t the time to press that, however.

You tugged at the front of his tunic, drawing his attention back to you. His eyes searched yours for a question but found only desire. The tension snapped like a taut rope, with you pushing yourself up on your tiptoes and Kylo leaning down simultaneously in a gentle kiss. You were both testing the waters, having been denied physical intimacy for so long, as it had been forbidden by both Skywalker and Snoke. But they were both dead now, and one quick glance at each other was all that was needed for a second kiss to turn from gentle to passionate. 

You heart swelled as you melted into the fiery kiss. This was all you wanted for as long as you could remember. The abandonment, the betrayal of one mentor and the pain the second put you through. It was all worth it for _this_. 

_/”Destroy it.”/_


End file.
